This Egg Fleet's Goin' To War
This is Dr. Eggman's song from Operation: DEATH-EGG, 'Egg Fleet's Goin' To Wa'r (originally from Futurama: Bender's Big Score). Lyrics and Story "Power my machines, of course! The only great source besides Chaos Emeralds is life force! The hamsters' life force gets absorbed inside, giving my robots the perfect charge!" At this, the hamsters gasped. "You can't do that!" Abby exclaimed. "Heh heh heh. Why not?" With that, some music played as he started to sing. Eggman: The robots are back all from banishment Upon our return, we ran into some new friends Some screens near the ceiling showed images of his cohorts. Lord Gnaa, Bowser, Ganon, The Brain All mad men very evil and frankincense. Abby: YO' crazy, Fool! Eggman: SHUT UP, now get those hamsters by the armful! Eggman's robots did as told and began grabbing the hamsters. Abby: My friends will stop you, Fool! Eggman: Oh yeah? Not before my clones get 'em; quite harmful! As some hamsters tried running for the exit, Scarlet ran and stood in their path, making them stop in terror, letting the robots grab them. Eggman: No hamsters go through that door! This Egghead's goin' to war! Scarlet grabbed some hamsters as she started to sing as well. Scarlet: I'm feeling weak with hunger Tasty little rodents got me seein' red! But when this Egg Fleet's out of the hangar We'll blow this world and I'll send Violet to the dead! Oddly enough, the hamsters sang as well in squeaky voices. Hamsters: YOU'RE despicable! Scarlet: My claws are sharpened and now they're ready to play! Hamsters: YOU'RE not so cool! Scarlet: And when it's time, for mercy, she will pray! She then tossed the hamsters into some robot claws, for them to place in the replicas. Scarlet: Shedded blood and tears galore! This werecat's goin' to war! She stepped away as Decoe and Bocoe appeared, wearing sunglasses and playing rap music. Bocoe: Decoe and Bocoe's starrin' this show These furballs are rarin' and ready to go! Decoe: Missiles and lasers to the max This fleet'll be more deadly than that germ, Thrax! Hamsters: YOU suck doo-doo! Bokkun: The only thing we'll be sucking is YOUR supply of power! More claws grabbed the hamsters and placed them inside replicas. Hamsters: We'll never obey you! Orbot: But you don't have a choice no matter how much you cower. Cubot: These hamsters are ones to adore! These robots' goin' to war! Eggman approached some robots, struggling to put a missile into a cannon slot. Eggman: Easy with that powerful artillery Copperheads are strong, but deadly and unstable. At this time, Scarlet was forcing Abby onto the Gold-digger's platform. Abby: I'll sue you for child endangerment! Eggman: DON'T CARE, I'll use as many missiles as I am able! Hamsters: This bites, you fool! Eggman: You signed your rights away when you went to work for KND. Hamsters: They're better than you! Eggman: Evidently, I don't give a crap, DON'T bother me! I can't get enough domination I can't help but just want more! As Abby struggled to get free on the platform, Eggman walked over and pressed a button, activating the machine. Sorry, girl, but MY proclamation This Egg Fleet's goin' to war! In a few seconds, the laser fired at the African-French girl and turned her into a solid gold statue. "OHH HO HO HO HO! GAH HA HA HA HA! GAH HA HA HA HA HA HO!" Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Songs